


{HIATUS} Bullying.. [Genderbent! Eddsworld High School AU]

by Puppyluver963xKoinu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ella joann and Marge in one group, F/F, Tori with patryka and paola just bc, ell matilda and tamara, mostly toriell (I can't fuxxing get over that ship name XD), three clubs, tori patrya and paola in one group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyluver963xKoinu/pseuds/Puppyluver963xKoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ell has a problem with the Mean Girls..... But one of them isn't actually a Mean girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Prologue~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school and Ell is bullied by the Mean girls..

~Ell~  
It was the first day. Ell was walking to school, unusually alone. Her two friends Tamara and Matilda were always absent on the first day of school, so she had to walk to the high school herself. At the end of the year last year, the students created friend groups, each friend group containing three members. She was the leader of her friend group, Colas and Hoodies, which was her, Tamara, and Matilda. There were three friend groups; Colas and Hoodies, Ella's World, and The Mean Girls. No, no, not the movie. These girls were MEAN girls. Anyways, back to reality.  
The school day was going fast, and it was a very good day, too. Ell finished all of her classes, and time skip to the end of the day.

Ell was walking in the hallway, going to her locker. She dropped her books as she saw the Mean girls confront her. They were also Smoking!

"Y-you can't do that! It's against school rules," She shouted, stepping backwards.

"Ahaha, look, it's the low life! Ha!" Said Paola, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. Ell stood there, shaking. "Go where you belong, you little shit." Ell just stood there. Paola and Patryka laughed.

"Do you understand English? She told you to scram!" Said Patryka, still laughing. Ell just stood there, shaking and internally screaming for help. The other girl, Tori, just looked down at Ell and smiled. Ell was so caught up into the smile, that she didn't realize that Paola was kicking her leg. Ell fell down on her face. Paola and Patryka laughed and walked away, while Tori looked at Ell with a concerning look, then walking towards where her friends were. Ell picked up her books and left, only to go home and cry for hours in her room.

"I guess I'll have to deal with this all year," She sighed and cried even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~  
> Well, this is my first story on AO3 and my first ever Eddsworld story! Sorry it was really short... Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Please don't ask why I named it "Colas and Hoodies" or what kind of drugs I used while I created that name because I have no idea.


	2. ~Chapter 1~Shut up!!

~Marge~

Marge was walking in the hallway with her two friends Ella and Joann on this first day of school. They were talking gossip, and although Marge liked gossip, she was too busy in her own thoughts. She thought about several different things. Ella was saying Marge's name, but Marge was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize it. Ella had said her name many times, but Marge didn't realize it.

"Marge!" yelled Ella, Marge then in a bit of shock.

"What?" She said, barely loud enough to consider it shouting.

"We were calling you, like fifteen times," said Ella. Joann pointed her index finger up.

"Actually, you called her fourteen ti-" Started Joann.

"Shut the fuck up," Said Marge and Ella. Joann placed her hands out and stepped back. Then they all talked about gossip, once again. They laughed and got to class.

~Time Skip Brought to You by "Matt on Matt Action"~

Marge ran to meet up with Joann and Ella, but on the way she witnessed Ell get bullied by the Mean Girls. Well, two of the Mean Girls. She had to watch every second of it, only to tell everything to her friends afterwards. She would have stood up for Ell, but they aren't exactly friends. Anyways, she met her friends in the schoolyard.

"Marge! What took you so long?" asked Ella.

"Well, I came across some interesting gossip topic..." Marge rubbed her palms together and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... Short chapter. :/ sorry. Anyways, one day and 5 kudos ALREADY?? That's awesome! Thank you all!


End file.
